A Certain Supernatural World
by Anti-Mage 29
Summary: The Moonlit World is the side of the world that's filled with magic and strange supernatural beings. But the supernatural can also be laced with scientific origins. Science and Magic. Two sides that try and must remain separate. There are many involved in both sides, but for a few involved, they just want to finish high school. When Science and magic cross paths, a story is born.


In the country of Japan, there lies a place that sets itself apart from the world. Located in the Tokyo Metropolitan Employment area, being one-third the size of Tokyo, lies a walled city, known for many accomplishments.

This is Academy City of Science and Technology, simply known as Academy City. With a population of 2.3 million people, 80% of them being students, it's known for having a high amount of scholarly institutions which range from kindergarten to university level that learn side-by-side, and scientist who research and created technology thirty years ahead of its time, among other things, being a hub of scientific enhancement.

Inside this futuristic city, night having fallen, one resident appears to be in a hurry. One may think that it's due to the late hour and are trying to get home for school the next day, and while true, this was something else.

"Hey, get back here!" "Running won't save you, kid!"

"That's my rotten luck for you!" Shouted the teenager, who's currently being chased by a mob of delinquents. The student in question was wearing a white dress shirt with an orange t-shirt under it, coupled with dark blue pants, and white high tops with orange accents. When others would first see him, they would describe him as an ordinary high school student, but has some striking features, being his black eyes, and black spiky hair.

This was Kamijō Tōma, and this event was just another occurrence in his adolescence filled with bad luck. As for how he got in this situation, it was simple really.

It was Saturday July 19th, the last day of the first term. Having decided to eat out that night, planning on meeting some friends, he entered Joseph's Restaurant, and noticed, in his words, a scumbag trying to flirt with a girl, who clearly looked uncomfortable, and felt that he just couldn't leave her there alone with the guy.

"Excuse me." Tōma said, gaining their attention. He cleared his throat and continued. "You should go. You're bothering the young lady." He began, but then heard people coming behind him, and gained a look of dread. He turned around slowly, a look of fear growing on his face, and saw a group of delinquents appear from the bathroom, and they did not look happy. When he saw the looks on their faces, he made his way to escape, and the thugs gave chase.

All in all, just a normal evening for the unlucky Kamijō.

After a long while, Tōma slowed down to a stop and collapsed on his knees. After regaining his breath, he looked around and saw that he was on A Certain Iron Railway Bridge. While not it's official name, it's recognized as somewhat of a land mark, being where Tōma and his friends meet at sometimes.

Tōma Then heard footsteps behind him and turned around, and walking up to hm was the very girl he tried to help.

"Seriously? Trying to protect some thugs? What're you, some kind of hero?" The girl asked.

She was wearing the uniform of Tokiwadai Middle School, one of the five most prestigious schools in all of Academy City. It consisted of a short-sleeved white dress shirt worn under a light brown vest with the school emblem on the left side. and a gray pocketed skirt that reaches halfway down her thighs for bottoms. Along with the uniform, she wore white loose/slouch socks and brown loafers. She had short chestnut hair and matching eyes, and a flower hair clip on the right side of her hair.

"I was that obvious, huh? So they only stopped chasing me because..." Tōma let the question hang. "You got it. They annoyed me, so I took care of them." The girl said. As she did, she ran her hand through her hair, and as it left, a surge of electricity formed between her hand and head.

"Yeah, that figures." Tōma said with a sigh. That's right. It wasn't the girl Tōma tried to save, it was the thugs who needed saving, even if they didn't know it. Even if they all managed to keep up with him, the unlucky boy could've handled them easily enough. Tōma then gets up from his spot. "So, if that's it, I'm just gonna go." The misfortunate teen then began to head back to the restaurant, hoping to meet with his friends as planned.

"Okay. See yo- Like hell that's gonna work!" The girl yelled, causing Touma to sigh.

"Seriously? Are almost all the other level 5's this nuts, or are you special?" The boy said., thinking of a starry-eyed blonde who has her own quirks, along with a psychotic soft tea-colored haired girl. "Also, wouldn't you picking a fight with a Level 0 be sending the wrong message, Zapper?"

The nickname only served to piss the girl off, "I told you before, my name is MIkoto Misaka!" so she charged up some electricity and through a spear of lightning at Tōma.

Seeing the attack, he simply held up his right hand, and when the electricity made contact, the loud sound of glass shattering went out into the air, and the attack shattered like glass and disappeared as if it was never there.

"Hard to believe your just a Level 0 when you keep blocking my attacks." She responded, smirking at the boy.

"Now that I've found you, we can finish our fight." Mikoto said with a smirk.

What just happened was caused by another thing Academy City is known for. The City is known as a haven for those with strange abilities, called Espers. The city has developed a way for its students to gain extraordinary psychic powers, such as Electrokinesis, Teleportation, and many more, with the ranking of these abilities as follows;

Level 1: Those with Weak Powers. Level 2: Those with Unusual Powers. Level 3: Those with Strong Powers. Level 4: Those with Great Powers. And Level 5: Those with Super Powers.

However, it's not as glamorous as one would think, as only a 40% of the student body has actually develop an ability, while the remaining 60% are still powerless. These individuals are labeled as Level 0's, Those with No Powers. It's an unfortunate thing, and is a cause of resentment at the higher Level's, as well as discrimination against the lower levels.

And the girl in front of the misfortunate Kamijō happens to be one of the only seven individuals who have managed to reach Level 5. an Esper of the Electromaster variety, Misaka Mikoto, also known by the name of her ability, "Railgun", and for good reason.

The girl then took out an arcade coin from her skirt pocket and fiddled with it in her hand. "So hero, you've ever heard of a railgun?" She asked innocently, but Tōma felt it was anything but. "That's the gun that uses electricity to fire metal bullets, right?" He asked while managing to hide his small nerves, having seen the aforementioned weapon before in video games. He knew all about her ability, and while he managed to block her normal electric attacks, he never faced her strongest move head on. She then closed her eyes and smirked.

"Then I won't need to explain it!" Mikoto then took aim with her arm, and started sending a current flowing through her arm. Tōma saw this and during her charge, gained a determined look and got into a stance. Mikoto then flicked the token with her thumb, causing it to shoot from her hand at high speeds, and orange beam flowing in its wake. Tōma saw this and raised his right hand, bracing it with his left.

The moment the projectile made contact with Tōma's right hand, shattering class was heard again, but the projectile didn't disappear, but that's not the strange thing. What was strange was how the spiky-haired teen stood his ground as the beam kept trying to run through him, albeit he looked to be putting a small amount of effort. Behind him, cracks began to form in the bridge, due to the projectile moving almost at the speed of sound, and coming to a halt.

Tōma then began to close his fist, starting slowly due to the force of the attack, but as his hand covered more of the makeshift bullet, it became easier, until finally, he grasped the attack firmly in his hand, the distinct noise of glass being shattered going of as he clenched his fist.

Steam emanated from Kamijō's hand, but he showed no signs of pain. He then moved his hand closer to him, breathing almost heavily due to the rate of his heartbeat caused by the attack, and opened it. In his palm, he saw that the token was melted due to the intense heat that was generated by Mikoto's electricity, and was still cooling down. Behind him, the ground was cracked severely, even having degraded slightly due to the shockwave of the blast.

Tōma then held his hand out and let the token fall from it, watching the look of disbelief on the middle-schooler's face.

'H-How?' The girl thought. 'He didn't just block my attack; he closed his fist around it almost like it was nothing, with no damage to his arm. That's impossible!'

Tōma saw her look and took it as his cue to leave. "Even though my life's full of bad luck, tonight was just not your night. Welp, I've got things to do, so see you, Zapper." He said to her as he walked by her, Mikoto still standing frozen in shock.

She then began to slowly walk to the crater that Kamijō stood in front of earlier. She knelt down to touch the melted coin, but hesitated. It felt like a long while before she finally made contact with the coin, but noticed that it had mostly cooled off. However, she was still at a loss for an explanation on how the teenage boy grabbed it.

"How... is this even possible?" She quietly asked herself.

Nobody was there to answer her, and even if there was, she doubted she'd believe anyone.

* * *

Back with Kamijō, he managed to get back to Joseph's easily enough. Though he was extremely tired due to all excitement from earlier, even with his moderately high stamina. He then looked around for the reason he went to the restaurant in the first place.

"Yo, Tōma! Over here!"

The aforementioned teen looked to where the voice was and saw a few of his friends at a table, one with his hand in the air waving him over.

Next was Emiya Shirō, a teen of average height with auburn hair and golden-brown colored eyes. He was wearing the same uniform as Tōma, but with a white shirt underneath, and black and gray tennis-shoes.

Next was Hyōdō Issei, the one waving their hand. He was also of average height with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes. He is currently wearing the Kuoh Academy boys' spring/summer term school uniform, a white short-sleeved dress shirt black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants. However, Issei differs in the fact that he wears a red T-shirt underneath his open dress shirt, and wears blue and white sneakers in place of dress shoes.

Following was Jackson Kokuryū, who was looking at his phone, a common sight with him. One look at him, and you instantly knew he was a foreigner, specifically from America, mostly due to being slightly taller than most high-schoolers in the city, even if it was by a couple of inches. He had dark dirty-blond hair, slightly spiked at the front, and blue eyes, black square frame glasses resting on his nose. He wore the same uniform as Shirō and Tōma, but wore the shirt open and had a black and red T-shirt under it, and red and white tennis shoes with black accents.

Finally, there was Kamijō Enshū, Tōma's younger sister. Though not related by blood, their bond was just as true as any other siblings. She looked around middle school age, had blue eyes and black hair buns on both the sides. Currently she wore the female uniform of Tōma and Shirō's high school, a white with sailor fuku with dark blue stripes and borders, along with a dark skirt, torn black stockings, and brown boots that she wears asymmetrically.

While all seemingly average, non-noteworthy students, they shared a strong bond that was forged with strange circumstances, but wouldn't trade it for the world.

Tōma smiled and moved to the table. When he sat down, the questions began.

"Hey guys." "Are you okay, Tōma?" Enshū asked, worried for her brother.

"I'm fine. Tsuchimikado and Aogami not here yet?" He asked.

"Tsuchimikado had some last-minute homework to finish, while Aogami's doing who knows what." Shirō answered. "Forget them, what took you? Didn't you say you'd get the table?" Issei asked him. "Zapper was here, along with some thugs." The unlucky boy answered, with Enshū gaining a frown at the mention of the Electromaster. "Ah. What'd they want?" Accepted the brown-haired teen. "I think they said something about that Level Upper thing going around."

"Level Upper?" Issei asked. "Exactly what it sounds like. A device that raises the power of an Esper's ability. Mostly just an urban legend." Enshū supplied for the boy.

"Hey Jack." Tōma said, gaining the dirty-blond's full attention as he looked up from his phone. "Didn't you say that the Level Upper was causing some of the emergencies you've been called to?" Asked the walking jinx. "Yeah. Like Enshū said, mostly just a legend, but I think it could be connected to the graviton bombings I'm currently investigating. Someone from another branch got injured in one of the attacks. He'll live but he's out of commission for a while." He explained.

"But back to you. I'm assuming that you bit off more than you could chew, and ended up in a chase between these punks, only for Biri-Biri to take them out and find you. Anything I miss?" Jack asked with a smirk, using another nickname for Mikoto.

"No, you pretty much nailed it. She then wanted another fight, only this time she used her Railgun move." Tōma said, shocking them. "Seriously?!" Issei, Enshū, Shirō asked him, Enshū being more frantic. "She finally got tired of trying to hit you with normal electrical discharges and went for her BFG? She must really wanna beat you." Jack said, slightly duller than the others. "Not surprising. Meltdown's always on your ass whenever she sees you." He finished, calling back to a previous encounter.

"Wasn't all bad. I found out I could take her best move, though it took me a bit to get a grip on it. They weren't exaggerating her strength. And I'm pretty sure she still held back some of her power." Tōma said, finishing her encounter. "She must die." Enshū said in a serious tone. "Now, now. Let's not get hasty." Tōma said, trying to quell his sister's wrath.

"Alright, enough about bad days. Let's get some food in. It's finally summer break, so let's celebrate!" Issei declared, with the others following with cheers.

* * *

The next day, in a normal eight-story dormitory, on the seventh floor, Tōma's morning started like normal, which is to say, unlucky.

"Hot." The teen groaned from his bed, sweat forming on his face.

His room lost power in the middle of the night, causing his A/C to stop working, so his room had become a sweltering cesspool.

His dorm was decently sized, having two separate rooms from the main living area, as well as a balcony.

It's not all bad, since it gave him more room for furniture and such, as well as one more bed for Enshū.

"Tōma?" Said boy turned around and saw Enshū walking out of her room to him, looking just as hot as him. "Hey Enshū. Just checking the food situation." He explained

Kamijō then went to his kitchen and opened his fridge. He looked inside and picked up a yakisoba bread, sniffed it, and promptly gained a look of disgust, and threw the offending food away from him. "Looks like the fridge went out as well." Tōma said, his tone filled with mild disappointment.

What followed was a chain of misfortune. First was they lost their emergency rations in the sink, Tōma crushed his cash card while looking for his wallet, and apparently, he needed to stop by the school to sign some forms for his teacher, the only bright side being that he didn't need to take remedial courses for the summer, thanks to his friends helping him with some assignments.

"Better text Shirō to come over and bring some food." Tōma said, He and Enshū having changed into casual clothing. He then saw a notification on his phone, stating money had been deposited in his account.

The male frowned at the notification, it being a reminder of one of Academy City's failures. He still takes the money, seeing as it helps him pay for his and Enshū's needs, since the normal stipends the city gave them are incredibly low due to their low levels.

The siblings decided to grab their mattresses to air them out. "With a sunny day like this, it's the perfect opportunity." Tōma commented. "Though now that you said that, it'll probably start raining." Enshū followed with a joke, causing Tōma to faulter.

Once at the balcony they noticed a strange white mass on the railing. "Huh? Did we already put something out?" Tōma asked, looking to the bedding in his hand. And back to the mass on the balcony. "Don't think so." Enshū replied.

The Kamijō siblings took a closer look and the mass, and come to a realization, causing them to drop their bedding in sync. "That's..." Enshū began. "A girl." Tōma finished.

Hunch over the railing of their balcony by the waist, was a silver haired girl in a white nun's habit with gold highlights, a sight anyone would find strange, and they've seen a number of odd things. "Wait, she's a sister? What's she doing in Academy City? No, wait, what's she doing on our balcony?! We're on the seventh floor!" Tōma asked, his shock rising as he realized what exactly was the sight in front of him. She began to wake up allowing the two to see her green eyes.

"She looks foreign, so I should do the talking." Enshū said, with Tōma agreeing with the decision, since while he's passing their foreign language class, it was by barely beating the minimum, and that was with Enshū's help.

"I'm..." She said, and the siblings noticed something in the way she spoke.

"I'm..." The girl tried to say again, but she appeared to be extremely tired.

"What's that?" Enshū tried to coax.

"I'm hungry. The nun finally said, bringing only confusion to the two.

"Huh?" Tōma and Enshū asked. While the statement was strange, what confused them was that the nun said it in perfect Japanese, with Tōma being able to understand her perfectly.

"I'm hungry." The nun stated again, but the siblings only looked at her in confusion.

"I'm hungry." More silence followed.

"Didn't you two hear me? I said I'm hungry!" The silver-haired nun began to act irate at the siblings' lack of vocal response. 'That settles it. She's speaking fluent Japanese.' Tōma and Enshū thought simultaneously.

"Uh..." Enshū tried. "Are you trying to say you've collapsed from exhaustion?" She asked the nun. "It'd be more accurate to say I've collapsed and am about to die." The nun tried to clarify.

During the exchange, Tōma felt that whatever is going on, he shouldn't get him and Enshū involved, and noticed the yakisoba bread he tossed earlier. An idea formed in his head. One that would send the nun on her way and leave the two with nothing to worry about. Tōma also gained a devious smirk, thinking of it as payback for her attitude earlier as well. He picked up the rotten sandwich and presented it to the girl, figuring that the smell alone would make her leave.

Enshū noticed what was in his hand and gapped at her older brother's decision

He was in for quite the rude awakening.

"Thanks so much. Time to eat." She said cheerfully.

The nun opened her mouth wide and engulfed the spoiled yakisoba bread in her mouth, plastic wrap and all, along with Kamijō Tōma's entire right hand.

Once again, the older Kamijō's day started with a scream and a stroke of bad luck.

* * *

**Hello world! Did ya miss me? Admit it, you missed me. (Sees the entire world that's on fanfiction either aiming a gun at him, brandishing a weapon, or pounding their fists.) Yeah that's what I expected. I apologize for my lack of updates, but I'm back home and working hours that are full day, and am usually so tired after this, also, I got a speeding violation and have to take a class. I know this feels shorter than my other works, but I feel that this is more of a preview for what's to come, and also an apology to all you loyal readers for your generous comments and faith in my writing. I plan to add more to this chapter, along with the next one, so please be patient. You may notice some similarities with other stories, but as Picasso once said, "Good artists borrow, great artists steal," though I'm on a fine line in between. Please give me a favorite, follow, and a review.**

**And remember, write your heart into your own story. On paper. And in your life.**


End file.
